


Are we doing a good job?

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Roseanne
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Other, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: Inspired by Namesake by klutzy_girl





	Are we doing a good job?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



“Well it looks like it just me, and you kid.” 

 

  Mark looked down at his daughter who was rubbing her eyes. Becky was called in on what was supposed to be her day off. So he had to watch their rambunctious 3 year old. Their little girl was a little troublemaker, him and Becky brushed it off when Roseanne would lecture them about their parenting habits, and Rebecca’s slightly bratty attitude for a 3-year old. He knew that it wasn’t him, or Becky that spoiled Rebecca it was Dan. His father-in-law would take any chance he had to indulge his granddaughter musing that Rebecca remind him so much of Becky when she was a toddler. Aside from her Dark hair that his little girl got from him, his daughter was a mini dark haired version of his wife. 

He grabbed the keys to his truck. Rebecca’s babbling as she made grabbing motions for her rabbit which he held in front of her, a small stuffed white rabbit that David gave to them as a present when Rebecca turned one.Although it wasn’t white anymore it had grease stains, and had one of his old rags tied around it’s arm. Roseanne tired to throw it out once which resulted in Rebecca crying her lungs out. He turned down the volume on the radio Nirvana’s ‘where did she go last night’ playing, killing the engine of the truck as he pulled into the Conner driveway. Rebecca had fallen asleep her stuffed rabbit clutched in her small hands. He could already hear Dan shouting to Roseanne that their little princess came by for a visit. Carefully picking her up, and making sure not wake her. Mark closed the door of his truck with his foot. 

He reluctantly handed over his little girl to his mother-in-law, Roseanne fussing over her granddaughter who woke up when she was handed to her grandmother. "Da." Mark smiled and brushed away a few strands from Rebecca’s forehead, his daughter was reaching out to him. Mark let Rebecca wrap her fingers around his index finger,“I’m not going anywhere sweetie, your grandma just likes to keep you to herself. Away from me, and your grandpa.”

  “That’s cause you, and Dan spoil her.”

“Well if it ain’t super-mom.” Mark teased his brother, David rolled his eyes use to his brother’s insults to his masculinity. Harris who was holding a crayon and a piece of paper waved at her uncle before sitting down and scribbling all over the paper. 

Both brothers stood in silence, leaning against the truck while they watched their in-laws fawn over their kids.

“You think were doing a good job?”, Mark rose an eyebrow, before rolling his shoulders he knew what David was asking. If they were doing a good job as fathers, raising a family, providing a loving home for their respectives wife, and daughter. Mark smirked as he pulled an unsuspecting David into a headlock and ruffled his younger  brother’s hair, “Yeah, baby brother were both doing a great job.”

“I sometimes wonder if  were both raising two kids instead of one, except my other kid is smarter than yours, Becky.” Darlene mused as she took the paper that Harris handed her, snorting as she noticed the paper was the water bill that her mom was looking for. 

Becky shook her head knowing exactly that the only way Mark shows his love for David is teasing, and messing with him. She was holding Rebecca who was giggling at the sight of her father, and Uncle. She knew Mark, and Rebecca would be at her parents so once she got off her shift she headed over here instead of the trailer park, or as Mark called it just to annoy her Mobile Home Community.


End file.
